Inspiration, of Life and Music
by Kaishei
Summary: Series of sort-of song-fics explaining the inspiration behind the music. Consistent theme of Demi/Selena, but not only music by them. Read the introduction for a better explanation. Not too sure how to label Genre, as it is very mixed.
1. The Inspiration Behind The Music

**_Inspiration_**

**_Life acts as a constant source of inspiration towards the arts, whether be for painters, writers, or in this case, the more musically inclined. But, as life inspires music, music hold amazing power, which in turn, can inspire life. Our actions, emotions, thoughts, choices, all manipulated through the power of music._**

As a fellow artist, I could never deny the chance to record such events, led by the power of inspiration. Here for your viewing is a simple scrapbook of circumstances unseen to the common eye.

So stay a while, turn a page, and see the beauty of inspiration take place.

* * *

><p><strong>Throughout each 'memory' there will be the consistent theme of DemiSelena. Each memory will be based in the same universe, unless stated otherwise. Some memories may not make sense because of this, but put it down to their situation, their personalties, who they are. The memories wont be in order, they will be scattered, random. There will be two types of memory, ones where Life influences Music, and ones where Music influences Life. There is also a third type, such as Skyscraper, where it is simply observation. Each chapter shall have a song, which shall be the title of the chapter.**

**If there is a specific song you would like to request, then go ahead, just let me know. I have a few already lined up, but clearly, a few is only a few. It can be anyone or any song (within reason), and you can even chose whether it is Music on Life, or Life on Music, if you wish. Just keep in mind, for it to be Life on Music, I have to be able to relate it to Demi or Selena. For example, Miley or Taylor.**

**Chapter 1: Skyscraper, let me tell you now, that is the third type, but type 3 can also be viewed as Music on Life in some instances. I'll leave it up to you to decide. On a final note, I may refer to my Demi/Selena one-shots at any time, in which case I shall tell you- and suggest that you read those first, though it is not required.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out ;)**


	2. Skyscraper

"Selena?" "Taylor?" "Miley?" "Justin?" "What are you doing here" "Some sort of meeting, or something" "...Yeah, same"

The four stand to the side, catching up like old friends, any past misdoings temporarily forgotten. Their conversation reaches to an hour, before a small weed-ish man in glasses far too big approaches them. He stutters. "I-I uh, y-your meetings have, uh, been cancelled, yes, uhm, yeah, sorry for any in-inconvenience, we uh, may have caused you. G-good day." They look on bemused when the man turns and trips, folders in his hands fly everywhere. He twists at fast speeds whilst muttering, in an attempt to collect the work. He rushes out the room, and with his departure they turn back to one another. "Well that was a waste of time" Taylor states, rolling on the balls of her feet. "Do you uh, want to get a coffee or something" Miley says, unsure, pointing behind her. Taylor shrugs; Selena nods slightly "Sure, why not, I've got no other plans. We can catch up." Justin shakes his head to the side, "Nah, I got to be in the studio in a few, maybe another time." "See ya later babe" he adds, attempting to give Selena a kiss; she just turns her head, and he kisses her cheek instead. "...Yeah, ok, bye" he says, walking away in confusion.

Taylor and Miley just look at Selena, eyebrows raised at the strange interaction. "For a couple, you two sure don't act like a couple" Miley states, "Well, you at least. Justin plays the boyfriend perfectly, what was that Selena?" Taylor continues. Selena sighs, "Can we just go." Taylor and Miley share a look, and both put their arms around her shoulder. "Fine, coffee then fill us in" Taylor says, leading her over to the cafe in the middle of the building. 10 minutes later the three are sitting around a small table in front of a TV, steaming hot coffees in their hands. Selena, finally sick of their expecting glares, gives in, and quickly explains. "Look ok, we were Pr-omance, he likes me, we're still together because I can't think of a reason to not be ok. We get on well enough, and...I kinda like him, I guess" she finishes. "But more as a friend, am I right" Miley says, taking a sip. She just nods slightly, "but like I said, there isn't really a reason to break up, so we might as well continue on as we are." "You never did strike me as having that sort of attitude Selena" Taylor says. "Yeah, well, people change" Selena says with sadness. Taylor was about to reply when a familiar voice filled the air.

_Skies are crying,__  
><em>_I am watching,__  
><em>_Catching teardrops in my hands.__  
><em>_Only silence, as it's ending,__  
><em>_Like we never had a chance.__  
><em>_Do you have to make me feel__  
><em>_Like there's nothing left of me?_

Her eyes widened at the beautiful voice, and looked to the screen. Her jaw tensed, and she looked back to her two companions. Miley was watching the screen, leaning back in her chair. She wore a look on her face that could only be described as awe and sadness. Two emotions that should never mix. She looks to Selena, who has her hands over her mouth in what she could only imagine was shock, at seeing Demi with such powerful raw emotions on the screen, and in her voice.

_You can take everything I have,__  
><em>_You can break everything I am,__  
><em>_Like I'm made of glass,__  
><em>_Like I'm made of paper.__  
><em>_Go on and try to tear me down.__  
><em>_I will be rising from the ground,__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper,__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper._

In an attempt to look past the beauty and passion with which Demi sang, Miley noticed how simple the video was. It took a few more lyrics before it sunk in. If it were anything but simple, we wouldn't understand. The point of the video, the point of the song was to show her emotions. She needed us to see, she needed us to understand even a fraction of what she has to go through in her head. Her eyes flicker to the right, at Selena, for a moment, before back to the screen. 'Did she know?' She wondered. 'Did she know what she was going through? Did she even realise?'

_As the smoke clears,__  
><em>_I awaken,__  
><em>_And untangle you from me.__  
><em>_**Would it make you feel better**__  
><em>_**To watch me, while I bleed?**__  
><em>_All my windows still are broken,__  
><em>_But I'm standing on my feet._

The anger that struck through Demi's words at that moment scared Selena. She had felt to broken when the news came out, and now, listening to her laying her heart through song for the world to hear, she felt broken again. 'What must people think, that I should've known? What must she think?' 'Do those words mean what they say, or do they mean something else. Was her pain from being hurt, or was she hurt from no-one realising?' Selena felt more than broken at that moment, she felt shame, and anger, and she felt like crying. Powerful emotions spurned on by a powerful song.

_You can take everything I have,__  
><em>_You can break everything I am,__  
><em>_Like I'm made of glass,__  
><em>_Like I'm made of paper.__  
><em>_Go on and try to tear me down.__  
><em>_I will be rising from the ground,__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper,__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper._

The three looked to each other for a moment. The same feelings, the same emotions, the same thoughts flitting through their heads. 'Did they know? Did anyone know? Why didn't I know?' They were quickly pulled back to the screen.

_Go run, run, run.__  
><em>_I'm gonna stay right here,__  
><em>_Watch you disappear.__  
><em>_Yeah, ohh.__  
><em>_Go run, run, run.__  
><em>_Yeah, it's a long way down,__  
><em>_But I am closer to the clouds,__  
><em>_Up here._

The determination that was sewn into her face could not have drawn any other emotion except pride into their hearts as she made it clear that she would get through it. Until they realised that she meant to get through it alone. Alone. Almost enough to bring their sorrow, their guilt back. They briefly promise themselves that she won't deal with it alone, she will never deal with it alone.

_You can take everything I have,__  
><em>_You can break everything I am,__  
><em>_Like I'm made of glass,__  
><em>_Like I'm made of paper.__  
><em>_Ohhh__  
><em>_Go on and try to tear me down.__  
><em>_I will be rising from the ground,__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper,__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper.__  
><em>_(Like a skyscraper)__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper,__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper._

As the last lines of the song revealed, the three leant back into their seats once more, and silently looked at one another, forging unspoken promises. To help. To stay quiet. To not speak. They listened with pride at the following words from the reporter. "And that was Skyscraper, Demi Lovato's latest single from her new album due to be released soon. Skyscraper has been an instant hit with the 'Lovatics' as they call themselves, some of which are now calling themselves, 'her Skyscrapers'. Have you ever heard anything quite so inspirational? Demi Lovato, you're fans love you. Next up we have..." They threw their coffee's away, and walked out together. Without a goodbye, they parted ways.

Selena reached her car just as her phone rang. Flipping it out and sitting down she looked to the caller ID- Justin. Closing the car door, she briefly pondered, before hitting cancel, and instead heading to her contacts list. She scrolled over to the name of the one person she really wanted to talk to. Biting her lip, she pressed call.


	3. Better Than Revenge

**So, I know Better Than Revenge is from Speak Now, but humour me, it's now written around Fearless time, but didn't make it onto the album. I just thought this fit rather well, so, Music inspired by Life. The awesome foursome of our generation...well, my generation anyway, Selena, Demi, Miley and Taylor. So, let me know your thoughts, and ideas for songs ect...**

**Next up: Bang Bang Bang...unless I get a better suggestion!**

*** Please note I take all suggestions into consideration, and more often than not will it be done. To my first reviewer, thank you, I'm not too familiar with Adele, but I'll check her out.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe her, the nerve, that little-" "Wow, wow, Selena, calm down."<p>

Taylor closes her door, where moments previously, a rather distraught Selena had been hammering.

Turning around, confused, I look to Selena. I was going to ask what the heck was up; it was like, 2 in the freaking morning, that is, until I really looked at her. Her eyes were red, she'd been crying, she looked frazzled, upset and angry. "Hey, hey, what's up kiddo" I say, saddling up to Selena, and leading her to the couch. Tears begin to form in her eyes, and my heart just pangs. "She...that...stupid devil, eugh. I can't even" Selena continued to spurt nonsensical sentences, which so far I had deduced were born from anger, as opposed to distress...not that she wasn't distressed in a sense, it's just, well...you know. 'I think I'm going to end up being the distressed one by the end of this...morning...2 in the freaking morning.'

"Selena honey" Taylor coos, "I understand your angry, but you need to calm down. Who are you talking about?" She says gently. Selena looks up to her and gives Taylor a look of slight disbelief, as if to say, 'how could you not know, wasn't I clear enough?' This makes Taylor want to laugh, but this wasn't the circumstance in which to do so, so she gives her a pointed look, prompting her. "Selena?" "Miley!" "Miley...as in Cyrus?" "How many Miley's do you know Taylor, yes, Smiley Miley who is going to Defiley my...just...agh." "Ok, Miley Cyrus..." Taylor says; trying to figure out what this is all about. "What did she do...wait, did you say she was going to defile...something...Oh My God, is she...is she threatening you." She says with her imagination in overdrive. "What!" Selena exclaims, "what do you mean, why would she...oh, you thought, Jesus! No...Just, no."

"Look, Selena, you can trust me, ok. That's why you came to me, because you can trust me, and I need to know the whole story, ok." Selena looks up, breathing heavily, "I had her right where I wanted her, I had been waiting so, so long, and then Miley comes along, got her alone, and well, let's hear the applause, 'cause she took her faster than you can say sabotage." Selena gave a bitter chuckle, and Taylor resisted the urge to ask who 'her' was, instead choosing to ask "Sabotage? She knew?." Selena slowly nods her head, "Not by my damned choice, she stole my diary, thieving hillbilly spawn. She, just, she's not blackmailing me, she's just toying with her, she is going to hurt her so bad, because she knows it'll hurt me." Taylor doesn't reply, and simply places a hand on Selena's knee for support, silently telling her to continue.

"I didn't really see it coming, I underestimated her. How could I have been so foolish? But I'll tell you one thing, she's underestimating just who she is stealing from. She's not a saint, she's a bloody actress...tch, better known for the things she does on the mattress. Just wait Smiley Miley..."she says somewhat ominously, leaning back. "Just wait, she'll realise that you don't steal other people's toys on the playground, I think she better keep it in mind." To say Taylor was worried was an understatement, the state of anger this girl had aroused in sweet Selena was most defiantly unsettling, and she still didn't know who this damned person was. "Always living her life like it's a party and she's on the list, looking at me like I'm a trend she's over. I hope she knows that no amount of vintage dresses give you dignity. She just rolls her eyes, but I don't think she knows, there's nothing I do better than revenge."

More talking perused, but whom Selena was referring to always remained unspoken. It wasn't until several days later, that her words began to sink in, and when they did, as she lay in bed, at "2 in the damned morning!" she yelled frustrated, attempting to get it out of her head. It turned three, and by then, she had decided the best way to deal with it was to write it down. Looking at the words with curious eyes, she began to see a pattern, subconsciously placed in order. "Selena, and you said you weren't much of the song writer" she whispers to herself, her hand working hard.

* * *

><p><em>Now go stand in the corner<em>

_And think about what you did_

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

Selena just smiled awkwardly as she stood in the studio. Taylor had invited herself, Demi, and Miley to see a sneak preview of a song she had just completed. _She doesn't know...she doesn't know...does she?_ She thinks to herself, sneaking side glances to Demi, whom Miley had draped herself over. Selena couldn't hide the smirk which appeared when she noticed Demi looked uncomfortable.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_Wait...this seems familiar _Selena thought to herself as she listened to Taylor sing. _Oh dear god. _She looked up to Taylor wide eyed, who just winked in response. _Act normal...maybe they won't suspect anything._

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

Selena nervously glanced to the side. Thankfully Demi was clueless, and apparently liking the song. _Hell yes! In your face Cyrus, 1 for Gomez_. She internally cheered. Miley on the other hand, she knew something was up. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was chewing on her tounge. Then Miley looked Selena's way, and just glared.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

Selena suddenly felt somewhat more confident, and edged closer to Demi, looping her arms; flashing Miley a cocky, you lose, kinda smile. _Heh, 2 for Gomez_ she laughs when Demi leans into her arm, flashing her a cheeky grin. _She has no idea..._

"So, wha'd'ya think?" I ask cheerfully. I watch them carefully, when Demi responds positively, I want to cheer loudly and jump up and down, for I had finally figured it out. I knew it was Demi when Selena responded with "Amazing" after Demi gave her a prompt. Miley also gave a "great" but I could tell it was forced. We all left together, and I offered to buy them all coffee. _I think I'll watch them all for now...life just got a whole lot more interesting._


End file.
